


Decorating

by AKA (TyeDyeBoogers), TyeDyeBoogers



Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Not Beta Read, gabenath, halloween prompt night, those fake cobwebs are a struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/AKA, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyeDyeBoogers/pseuds/TyeDyeBoogers
Summary: Fluffy drabble of GabeNath as they decorate for Adrien's Halloween Party.Written for the GabeNath Book and Art Club Halloween collectionPrompt: spookifying the house
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Halloween Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994158
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Decorating

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this,” Gabriel grumbled as he struggled with the fake cobweb which was honestly stickier than the real thing. Glaring through the gauze of filmy cobweb Gabriel was having more trouble than he would admit, and Nathalie had to stifle a laugh.

“Here, let me help.” Nathalie pulled the cobweb away from his face a soft smile leaking out. The stuff was caught in his hair and took rather a lot of tugging and destroying his carefully styled hair to get it free. Gabriel frowned, his lower lip popping out, it was really more of pout than a frown but never let Gabriel hear that. He’d die rather than admit to pouting. Nathalie rolled her eyes affectionately, her fingers gently smoothing his hair back into place. She turned back to the box spilling plastic decorations onto the floor seamlessly going back to his question, “you promised Adrien.”

“Yes, but why this type of party?” He continued to complain tugging at the webbing in his hands sticking the filmy stuff into thick clumps.

“The party is for Adrien so it should be a type of party that Adrien wants.”

“So, why are we decorating? Why didn’t we just hire someone else to do this?”

“Gabriel,” she shook her head finger pressing briefly to the bridge of her nose. Her hand dropped back to the bag of plastic spiders with a crinkle as she shot him a look over the rims of her glasses. “This was your idea.”

“Really? Why didn’t you talk me out of it?” The cobwebs had pilled into balls of nothing resembling cobwebs, so he dropped them on the table. He leaned against the wall watching as she dug into the box searching for something.

“Since when can I talk you out of the things you set your mind to?” She turned to face him again, her hands propped on her hips and her eyebrow raised. Gabriel pursed his lips in thought one finger tapping against them before his lips split in a mischievous grin. Nathalie eyed him cautiously.

“All the time, dearest.” He reached out for her snagging her about the waist. She fell against him with a soft whump. Though she wanted to be mad, she couldn’t find it in her, instead she twined her arms about his neck relaxing into his hold. “For instance, what about last night when –”

His words were smothered by a hand clamping over his mouth. Nathalie flushed a bright red. Smiling under her hand, he continued to speak anyway. Her other hand clamped on top with a shocked ‘Gabriel!’ Grinning all the more he reached up to tug her hands away, fingers curling around hers holding them close to his chest.

“I’m just saying, you can be very persuasive.” He pressed joyful little kisses to her fingers. Letting her push him lightly away with scoff.

“I hate you,” she grumbled turning back to the boxes only to be pulled back into his arms once more. He was going to finished stringing the cobweb but at that he knew he couldn’t just let it go. Catching Nathalie was something that he would never tire of, so he held her close once more propping his chin over her shoulder.

“I love you too.” Gabriel kissed her cheek. She couldn’t help the smile the broke across her face. Deciding that kiss wasn’t enough she turned in the circle of his arms to kiss him sincerely.

“Nathalie! Father!” Adrien’s voice echoed in from the doorway preceding the boy giving them enough time to separate to a slightly less scaring position before Adrien entered. He came in waving his phone an excited smile on his face. “Everyone’s coming!”

“Very good.” Gabriel smiled at his son, a happy warmth filling him as Adrien smiled brightly back. The frustrating fake cobweb had found its way back into his hands again. It must have been the closest thing so that was what he grabbed in a rush. Glancing back at Adrien as he looked a little lost at what to do as Nathalie efficiently and competently set out decorations. “Adrien, help me with the cobwebs?”

“What did you do to it, Father?”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out much fluffier than I expected lol. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
